


Party Favors

by Eiress



Category: BtVS - Fandom, SPN
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lost Bet proves more interesting than planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The group slowly walked to the front of the house, the two brunettes in back, giggling and too into each other to notice anyone. The shorter of the two males stepped forward and knocked on the door, apprehensive but still obviously the leader of the small band. His female counterpart just rolled her eyes, her demeanor slight irritation.

The door slowly opened to a rambunctious redhead waving her arms and pulling the blonde in for a hug.

Two hours earlier…

“Give it up, Buffy.” Dean tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “I told you I’d do this and I will.” His jaw clenched. “Unless you’re afraid I’ll embarrass you?”

“Nooo,” she began, wondering if she should tell him the truth. That she felt rotten he decided to do the Halloween party because she believed their relationship played too strong a role in his three-hundred-and-sixty-degree turnabout on the matter. “Have you considered that I might not want you taking off your clothes in front of hundreds of other women?”

Dean’s expression eased and his mouth curved in a sexy smile. “Really? Think they’ll want a piece of the action?”

“Uhm, I’m out of here.” Sam shook his head at them, not bothering to hide his amusement. “Don’t forget we leave in about an hour for tonight’s show. You two kids have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. I’ll lock the door on my way out.”

Buffy barely acknowledged Sam’s farewell while she stared into Dean’s glittering eyes. “You’re a free man. If you want to give another woman a ‘piece of the action’, I have no right to stop you.”

“You have nothing to worry about when it comes to other women,” he whispered. “You’re all I can think about. Take that in into consideration and the way you tame my anaconda” Dean laughed with a wink.

Shivers of awareness ran along Buffy’s spine. Guilt too. Why did the sneaking suspicion persist that he might think she’d used him to do the game of Strip or Treat? Probably because she couldn’t think of one other good reason, he would change his mind.

“Dean,” she whispered.

He placed his finger over her mouth. “Just feel what’s happening between us.”

A hot flush dampened her skin. “What is happening between us?” she dared to ask.

He didn’t speak, just replaced his finger with his mouth. The tenderness of his touch, the demand, answered her question in ways words never could.

“Dean,” she breathed when his lips lifted.

“Shh.” He kissed her again. Deeper. Not deep enough.

All thought except those of Dean’s touch dissolved into nothingness. She skimmed her hands over his shoulders, relishing the strength beneath her fingertips. Lower over his biceps. Lower still until her fingers laced with his.

He raised her fingers to his mouth and kissed each one in turn, his mouth hot and wet as he sucked her pinky. “Have you ever made love on stage before?”

“Yeah, right. You must have me confused with someone who’s an exhibitionist in another life.”

But with Dean, she was someone else. She was snap, crackle, and Pop Rocks. With soda poured on top. She wasn’t just the slayer.

Excitement bubbled.

He smiled and took a step toward the stage. “Time to rectify that because you are one helluva lady and I think we need to explore that aspect of your personality.”

Dean led Buffy onto the hardwood stage. Not that she protested. Obviously, she’d crossed some invisible line when she first kissed him, because she knew her former person would never contemplate sex on stage, especially not for her first time with a lover. The new Pop Rocks Buffy embraced the naughtiness.

The music changed to AC/DC’s “Love Hungry Man” and Buffy smiled. “This would be a great song for you to strip to.”

“A fan of The Full Monty, huh?”

Assuming he referred to his full Monty, Buffy nodded and danced to the music. Dean swayed with her, matching her movements. All of which were meant to heighten the sexual awareness between them. Not that she needed any help in that area. The heat in his eyes said he burned just as intensely for her. Any moment she expected the stage to burst into flames.

She dipped her head back, exposing her throat. As she hoped, Dean took advantage of the easy access and lowered his lips to graze over her tingling skin.

“Mmmm,” she whimpered with pleasure when he nuzzled behind her ear. Their bodies still moved against each other in a timeless rhythm but Buffy only vaguely recognized that she moved. All her attention zeroed in on Dean and his mouth feasting on her flesh.

That is, until his hands snaked under her blouse and eased the polyester blend over her head in slow, torturous motion. Once freed from her body, he dropped the pale pink material to the stage floor. Gazing at her bra-covered breasts, he growled a guttural sound from deep within, once again making her think of a predatory cat about to pounce on its susceptible prey. 

Buffy shivered in anticipation of being devoured.

**

Back to Present…

Dean just snickered at Buffy, he couldn’t help it every time they tried to get physical tonight- someone would interrupt albeit – trick or treaters or his brother who was doing it out of spite and no doubt urgings from his pain in the ass girlfriend ‘Faith’.

Damn him! He made it impossible to have any normal conversation. No matter what she said, he came back with something personal, something to set her nerves on edge. She didn't know why she was doing this. For Christ sake, kids dressed up for Halloween, not adults. But she'd never been able to say no to Willow, her best friend. So here she was, dressed like Cinderella, complete with tiara and glass slippers. Hell, if she was going to be forced to dress up for some silly child's holiday, then she was going to do it with class. This particular costume also was part of the bet she had made with one Dean Michael Winchester- When she accepted this damn bet, she was in a contrary mood- thanks to her new what did she even call him? They weren’t technically boyfriend and girlfriend. But the man-one smirk and she found herself ready to bend over and let him have his way with her.

The only thing missing was her fairy godmother and her coach.  
Stepping out of the Impala, followed by Sam and Faith, She grinned when Dean bowed with a wide sweep, “After you Princess.”

Willow had just bought the house a few weeks earlier and had insisted on having a house warming party on Halloween. Only her Friend would devise such a plan. Buffy wondered what Willow would be dressed as tonight and wasn't disappointed when she answered the door. Dressed as Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, complete with bulging cleavage and long dark hair, Buffy gave her an unsure smile. Willow immediately catching the drift, “No worries- only a wig- no dark Willow tonight or ever.” "You made it. Oh and look how lovely you are. Do a spin for me." With a delicate roll of her eyes, Buffy did a quick turn for her. “God, you are gorgeous. Bitch!"

Laughing, Buffy leaned in to kiss her friends cheeks. "Hey, you're the one who said be something different.” Willow motioned for Dean followed by Sam and Faith to enter.

Faith had opted to go for her traditional leather pants just had a nametag saying, ‘Prisoner of Love’. Dammit, how did she get it so easy?

Sam’s eyes twinkled at Faith, Faith just held her hands above her head, “So Warden- ready to rehabilitate the prisoner.”

“ You know it.” They both laughed heading upstairs to Willows spare rooms, knowing she had some. 

Come on, I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

Her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, Buffy was tugged along by her friend into a room decorated in cobwebs, floating ghosts, ghouls and dim lighting, It was a perfect spooky setting and her Will had gone all out. She had to do a quick sidestep to avoid tripping over Willow's new black cat-Crossbow.

She had been watching Dean on the sly every time she saw him remove a piece of clothing. It was getting down to the wire. The minute he removed his pants- she was kidnapping him and dragging him to one of Willow’s other guest rooms.

The woman that was standing next to him was dressed as a corpse bride. If she didn’t get the hell away from her guy-she would be more than happy to make her a corpse.

Buffy huffed silently, grabbed a glass of wine, and took to the patio for some fresh air. She saw the Dean standing to her left. He was dressed back in the clothes he had originally removed and standing behind her with that annoying smirk. “So Cinderella, ready to submit to Dean the Bounty hunter.” She just raised an eyebrow and Dean smiled genuinely, “Come on princess- walk with me.” And he held out his hand with that brilliant smile and she was lost.

"Willow really went all out with her first home." Buffy nervously chuckled to avoid the heated tension.

He opened the boathouse door for her and she stepped into the darkness. "Let's see about some light." She waited by the door while he moved about in the tiny room and when a lantern flickered on; she let out a breath of relief. "Much better. Care for a dance?"

She took his hand and was shocked when he spun her into his arms. "Wow, Dean Winchester you’ve been holding out on me.”

“Never said- couldn’t dance –just didn’t have the right incentive before," he said with a smile and dipped her. 

“"Ooh a smooth talker." Buffy laughed. And he was making her heart beat in a quick jerky rhythm.

"I was lost, but then there was light and I saw you." Dean grinned, “ I’d like to kiss you."

"I think I'd like you too." His hands came up to cup her face in his palms, and as he drew her closer, tilting her head to the side, the touch of his lips made her body quiver. He deepened the kiss and she went eagerly into his arms when he drew her closer.

When he took her in his arms, capturing her mouth with his, she let herself go. His hand skimmed to the back of her dress to lower the zipper. She felt the material spread as the zipper opened. His mouth left hers only to trail along her neck. He made her shiver and when he slid the dress below her breasts, her body became electric. “SO- was this your plan all along- get me alone for some nookie?”

“No, this is the night- we make love.” Then Dean smirked, "By the way sweetheart- been meaning to ask you- where you kept that stake tonight?"

Buffy just pulled Dean in for another kiss, "I’ll never tell."

The End…


End file.
